My Luigi and Daisy story
by SomeMr.Lfangirl
Summary: Here is my first Luigi and Daisy story.Please R&R! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Sorry if this story is me a brake it's my first please R&R thanks.**  
><strong><br>**One day in the Mushroom Kingdome Princess Peach was on the phone with her best friend Princess Daisy. ''Daisy i tell you you'll like Luigi!'' Peach said '' I just don't know peach. You know what happens when i fall in love.'' Daisy argued. The two princesses where talking on the phone with each other. Both arguing ''Daisy just come meet him. Or your dad will make you marry a prince!'' Peach tanted '' Ok.'' daisy gave in. '' Mabey one date.'' Peach asked. ''Don't push it.'' Daisy said. ''please'' Peach pleaded. '' Fine'' Daisy said. ''yay! crap got two go. By.'' Peach said. ''See ya '' Daisy said.

**Thank you for reading this horrible story. Please reveiw to tell me about this story too see if i'll continue.**


	2. the meet up

**AN : Look i decited to contiue this story and the first chapter was called '' the set up'' just didn't say it cuz i didn't know if i was gona contiue.**

**''the meet up''  
><strong> 

Daisy now sat on a train wondering how this was happing. She was visiting Peach, and Peach had set her up on a date. With a dude she didn't even know! She also was suprised her dad let her go. Her dad was was so strict he barly let her go any where whih out a gared. Where her mom thought she should date whoever she wants. So her perents offen argued about this. So she was also happy to get away from that. '' Arivel at the mushroom kindome in 5 mimits.'' people started to get there stuff ready. Then the train station stood the Mario bros. and Peach. Mario had knew about the set up. Luigi had no idea. '' Hey this is Daisy's train!'' Peach said. '' Ya it is'' Mario said. '' Coman who's Daisy? '' Luigi said. '' Luigi calm down this it there train.'' Mario replied not wanting to tell his brother that Daisy was a girl. His brother had a bad history of bad dates. Finily the train doors opened to revele Daisy. '' Peach!'' Daisy said '' Daisy'' Peach said . Daisy's eyes met Luigi's and they both felt the spark.

**wow two in one yay im soo awsome! See ya**


	3. the set up

**I'm so sorry i didn't do this sooner i had to a bunch of homework. God hate school! Any way i just notised i didnt do any disclamerdo I OWN NOTHING! Thanks for every one who read this!  
>'' The date''<strong>

Daisy said somthing first to Luigis relef.

'' Hi I'm Daisy.'' Daisy said.

''Hello Daisy I'm Luigi.'' Luigi said not studering for once.

They both started smiling. Mario and Peach had the same grin.

''Daisy you want to go drop your stuff off at my place'' Peach said. daisy snaped out of her day dream. 

"K. See you Luigi'' Daisy said. 

''see you.'' Luigi replied. Onec the girls where gone Luigi tuned to Mario

''Good job baby bro.'' Mario said ''Thanks Mario'' Luigi said

**Thanks for reading ya'll rock! So R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yay we are starting script form...Only A/N people. But I have Toad he'll go bye bye if no reviews. But I want to thank luigi123 for his review. Love u my cuzzy3 **

**Toad: HELP ME!**

**Me: Shut up! I OWN NOTHING!**

''Luigi you're gonna be late for your date'' Mario thought wow can't believe I just said Luigi and date in the same sentence. Mario thought

"Ok bro I'm coming thanks" Luigi said

" Well hurry up! It's almost time for you to leave! Mario shouted at his brother. He had to go get Daisy at 7:00 and it was 6:55!

'' Ok how do I look then'' Luigi said finally coming from his room (Yes they got separate rooms).

''Good now go your gonna be late!'' Mario said pushing him out the door. Luigi quickly ran to the pipe to the castle and jumping in to the pipe.

Soon he was knocking on the doors. Daisy swiftly ran to the door.

'' Hey Luigi are you ready? Daisy asked. She whore a cute orange dress.

''Hi Daisy I am ready.'' Luigi said starting to blush.

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter. My cuzzy luigi123 has bin in the hospital. I'm so worried sick about him!**

**Toad: Why do you have my locked up?**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Hemi(My dog): Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Me: Down Hemi. See ya in the next chapter!:) **


End file.
